


Bad

by mintedmango



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1950's Highschool AU, Bad Boy AU, Bruises, Bruising, F/M, Greaser AU, Highschool AU, Mentions of Blood, mentions of abuse, mentions of bullying, mentions of knifes, mentions of switchblades, mentions of trauma, mild fight scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintedmango/pseuds/mintedmango
Summary: He’s standing in black shiny motorcycle slacks, with a white t-shirt on, leather jacket adorning his upper body, while smoking a cigarette in between his perfect lips. His curly hair was slicked back with gel holding the sides of his locks away from his face, with one curly strand of hair out of place, decorating the center of his face.





	Bad

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don’t think any of the boys would fight with each other like this! It’s just fiction and I think all the boys are big softies and I love them!

“What are you going to do for homecoming?” Hyolyn, one of your good friends - not to mention the school’s ultimate beauty - asks you as you stroll down the hallway for the last period of this Friday afternoon.

You turn to her and let out a deep sigh. 

“I don’t know…” you reply honestly as you walk past a bunch of colorful signs in your school colors for homecoming king and queen this year, as well as signs that boasted about the football team kicking butt with the rival team next weekend. 

Your friend scoffs, looking at you with a perfect eyebrow raised. “Didn’t Wong Yukhei ask you to the dance?” 

You clutch your books to your sweater tighter, your skirt billowing around your calves as you walk down the hall to your locker to retrieve your mathematics book. “He did, yes.” 

“Well,” she sing-songs, “I think you should go with him!” She beams, hot on your heels as you weave through the people swarming the halls around the two of you. “He’s tall, handsome, has a pretty good head on his shoulders,” she says, leaning her back against some lockers to look at you. “He’s really goofy though, always the class clown, but you know he’s got a good heart!” She giggles and then sighs wistfully, looking away with a dreamy smile. 

Hearing her sigh, you turn to admire your beautiful best friend. Gosh, you loved her cherry red dress with her dark brown hair. It was simply beautiful. Not like the boring cream-colored one you dawned, no. Hyolyn could pull off anything, leaving you looking like a sad house plant beside her beauty. You felt like guys only talked to you so they could try to be close with her…and it worked most of the time. You’re too naive to see what they really wanted. Geez-o-Pete’s, were you that desperate for someone to talk to you? To tell you you were pretty and mean it? 

There’s only been one guy that’s called you that and been sincere about it. Not like you both would do anything about your feelings though, since you were best friends and all. 

You close your locker and twist your padlock to the side, paranoid someone would raid your locker when you walked away. Not that you would be on anyone’s list to do anything like that too, right? It was just you and being paranoid that got your brain buzzing with worry. 

The paranoia was probably due to all the talk of the greaser gang, the Dreamies, going around the school that got your palms sweaty and your feet clammy whenever someone you didn’t know looked you in the eyes in the hall. 

Hyolyn shoots you a smile and a wiggle of her brows causing you to laugh at your friend. If you didn’t know any better, you’d think she has a crush on Yukhei herself. And honestly, they’d be a better match than himself and you. And Hyolyn and…

“Didn’t Jeong Jaehyun ask you though, Hyolyn?” 

She doesn’t get to answer because you are both pulled out of your boy chatter by a jarring voice from down the end of the dead-end corridor. 

“Hey, dweeb!” 

You turn around in the hallway, hearing the harsh voice of the resident bully, Lee Taeyeong, as he slams your underdog-of-a-male best friend into a locker. His back slams into the metal behind him, forcing a gasp out of his mouth, and his eyes screw shut as he lets this rich kid get away with basically torturing your friend. 

Lee Donghyuck, the guy that’s been your friend since day one of first grade, who is also your trusty neighbor who has had your back countless times. 

Your heart breaks as he gets slammed into the lockers again by the rough hands of the school bullies as they snicker and jeer, closing in around Donghyuck.

Taeyong’s group of friends Kim Doyoung, Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Mark, and Seo Johnny all stand around him, cornering him like he was a baby pudu deer and they were hungry leopards. Malice coated their tongues, nasty words were said to your friend that you didn’t wish to repeat. It wasn’t his fault he grew up on the “wrong side” of the tracks, like you. 

“What’s wrong, dweeb?” Taeyong sneers at Donghyuck who has sunk to his knees on the ground, books scattered all over the floor with a knee to his ribs. “That’s right, stay on the ground where you belong, you filthy cockroach.” 

Your jaw drops and your heart explodes with an emotion somewhere between devastation and anger. You step forward to stop him, a need to slap these boys rises up in your chest, body diving into defense mode. How dare these jerks do this to him?! Hyolyn places a hand on your wrist as the bell rings, shaking her head slightly, a look of alarm and sadness present on her face as well. You look at her with tears in your eyes as the bell rings, signaling you were late to math class. 

Hyolyn drags you back down the hall silently. You look back over your shoulder as the rich boys of the school pull him up by the thin material of his only good sweater, ripping the fabric and spitting in his face to seal the deal. 

Your heart is broken for your best friend. How could someone be so cruel to a cute boy with glasses and curly hair? It had to be a power thing right? Flaunting that they were “better” than him because they had more green from their parents than he should ever hope to have. You suppose you’ll never know exactly the reason for their jerk tendencies as Hyolyn makes an excuse why you two are late to Mr. Kim’s physics class. 

And honestly, you weren’t sure you wanted to know. 

-

“Hey!” Comes the loud voice of your chemistry lab partner as he saunters up to your locker at the end of the day. You know exactly who it is as he makes no note of being quiet as he leans on lockers next to you, where Hyolyn stood earlier in the day. “Y/N! Hey!” You inhale, grab your bag full of hardcover books and notebooks for studying purposes over the weekend. 

You close your locker, swivel the knob, turning to face Wong Yukhei in the eye with a small smile. He shoots you a dazzling smile, one that almost blinds with you, and what made it worse was you know that he was being genuine about it.

He was tall and handsome and charming and could talk your ear off all day about everything and nothing at the same time. Wong Yukhei was one of the many heartthrobs at the school, playing on the award-winning football team, making you wonder why he would want to go to the dance with you of all people? 

“Hi, Yukhei.” You muster out, now that you’ve both been staring at the other for far too long. 

“Can I walk you home?” He asks earnestly, tilting his head to the side so that his dark hair moves with him, his rich eyes sparkling as you slowly nod your head after looking around for your usual strolling partners. 

Donghyuk was nowhere in sight and Hyolyn agreed to let Jaehyun drive her home for the weekend with a giddy squeal after exchanging notes in class. You hope with every fiber of your being that Donghyuck was okay and Hyolyn would have fun with the quarterback. 

“Can I take your bag for you?” He asks, extending a hand to you, “It looks like it’s heavy?” He says, smiling that giant goofy grin that made girls shrivel and faint on the spot. You nod again, blushing a little as he hoists the heavy bag off your shoulders without so much of a wince from him.

Sure you liked Yukhei. He was a genuine, stand-up kind of guy who lacked school smarts, he was more brawn than brains, but that didn’t mean he was stupid. No, Wong Yukhei was special in the sense that he was empathetic and kind, something not a lot of guys would show, especially at school for fear they would be bullied, hazed, or worse. And maybe that was because he was the linebacker for the popular football team, being untouchable in many ways, but you think the guys at school respected him as much as you did. He gave you little pieces of advice throughout the start of the year about not giving up and following your dreams of becoming a scientist, something a lot of guys frowned upon, wanting girls to just be pretty and talk about movies and babies, not having any plans after high school. You silently praised Mr. Min for pairing you two together at the start of the year after he defended your theory about the atmosphere of Venus being breathable at one point in time. 

Wong Yukhei made your heart jump, but not in the way the girls at school talked about. You had butterflies in your stomach when you talked about science with him, not when he would hold your books for you on the way home from school. 

He talks about football, lunch food, and how hard it is to pass English literature because reading was boring and everything in between. You nod along, not really listening. Your thoughts creeping back to Donghyuk and the way he was just getting slammed into the lockers…

“You’re kinda quiet today, Y/n,” Yukhei says, looking down at your frame and you want to crawl into a hole you are so embarrassed. 

“I’m sorry Yukhei,” you say earnestly, eyeing Donghyuk’s house out of the corner of your eye as you pass by. The light way off in his room and your heart throbs in pain, sending Donghyuk nothing but good vibes as you round the corner to your driveway. “It’s been a long day.” You say with a sigh. 

“It has, yeah.” He nods, confirming your high school woes in one easy go. 

The only sound between Yukhei and yourself is the sound of your shoes crunching on the gravel underneath you both as you slowly make your way up the vacant driveway. Both of your parents weren’t home, your father at the mill and your mother waitressing a double at the local diner no doubt. They did their best to put food on the table and money in your college savings, encouraging your dreams of the stars and beyond. You were happy they were supportive at least.

“T-Thanks for walking me home Yukhei.” You stammer out with a sheepish smile, walking up to the porch with your favorite flowers in the colorful pots outside. What would the school think if they saw him escort you home, carrying your books for you? What would his friends - the football team - think of his wild actions? You’re way under him as far as the social ladder goes, being from the wrong side of the tracks after all. Wong Yukhei was an enigma, but, he was not above the rich squares of the school coming from him in cold, distasteful blood. 

What would Donghyuck think? 

You mentally shake your head. Could you not think of your male best friend from more than two minutes?

He smiles, warm and bright, melting your cold callous heart just a little more. “These belong to you.” He states, holding the bag full of your school contents out like it was nothing. You try not to cringe with pain when you grab the bag back from him. Gosh, this was heavy. 

“Thanks again, Yukhei.” You return his dazzling smile, looking at the small rose color that pops up on his cheeks. 

“Uh, Y/n?” He says as you turn to open your door to your weathered home. You give him a questioning gaze as he continues. “D-Did you think about my question at all?” He asks you before you turn away, sliding his hands in the front pockets of his tan slacks, looking like he’s gone beet red. 

Your heart starts beating faster as Wong Yukhei gets shy in front of you, not meeting your gawking gaze as he shifts uncomfortably on the walkway of your house. His question… The one you have been truthfully avoiding because you have been waiting for someone to make a move that wasn’t him, in all honesty…

You give him a nervous smile that felt more like a grimace, your palms becoming sweaty as he shifts his eyes to the cracks in the cement of the path. It wasn’t that Yukhei was bad, no. That’s not it at all. But, it seems like you are spending more time convincing yourself of your feelings for him rather than being confident in the few butterflies that stir in the depths of your stomach.

You know who gives you more butterflies than him you think unconsciously flickering your gaze to your neighbor’s house. 

“I-I still need m-more time, if you d-don’t mind, Yu-Yukhei?” You stammer as you fumble with your key, itching to get inside and wash your body clean from all these cold sweats you’ve broken out into today. 

He nods, not looking up from the ground. 

Oh no, you’ve hurt his feelings you think, twisting your brows up in thought. That’s the last thing you want to do to Yukhei. 

It’s tension-filled silence finally breaks when he moves his dark, yet warm gaze up to you, whispering as if you were alone in an intimate space in a very serious tone, the smile faded from his handsome features, “I’ll wait lifetimes for you.” 

Your eyes blow wide as he turns on his heel and spins away from you, headed the other direction back to his large, two-story house closer to school. You stood stunned on the porch for a few moments, thinking about his five words over and over, until you move to unlock your door. 

Little did you know, you had a set of eyes on you the whole time, watching the whole exchange take place. 

How could he even be mad, of course, you would want someone way more handsome and better off than him. 

-

It’s the middle of the night when you hear a little tap at your window, startling from your slumber. 

You know who it is, no longer frightened as the next series of taps comes from the outside of your house. Little rocks are hitting the glass of the window, just enough to let you know he was outside. You throw the covers over your body, smoothing your hair, making sure you were covered in your nightgown while you rush to the edge of the window. You know who it is as you trek to the window pane to open it for him, your heart all aflutter as he waits on the tree branch close to your room. 

Once it’s open, he climbs inside, stepping quietly over to you. He holds something in his hand, smiling gently as your eyes well up with tears. 

His torn, ripped up sweater. 

“Hyuck…” You choke out and he shushes you silently, pressing a finger to his lips, pointing to your door to the hallway where your parents slept across the hall. 

You cry as quietly as you can as he hands the sweater over to you, silently asking you to sew it for him. You clutch his clothing item as you bite your bottom lip, finally letting your emotions flow freely. 

Your best friend leans over, brushing the tears that fall from your eyes silently as you take in the dark-colored bruising around one of his eyes, his swollen purple-toned bottom lip, and his curly, tawny hair was an absolute mess, more than usual too. Donghyuck gives you a small smile, communicating with you that he was indeed okay. You know better but you can’t bring yourself to try and persuade him otherwise. If he wanted to tell you something, he would’ve by now. Your sweet best friend didn’t deserve this. Sure, he could be sassy and mouth off, but he was soft and gentle and sweet deep down. It wasn’t fair to him. Just because his family wasn’t well off. 

It made your gut twist in pain for your friend, he looks forlorn with that fake smile as he rests on the floor of your room, feeling the carpet between his fingers. 

You start sewing once your tears have subsided, weaving the needle in and out of his tattered material. Of course, it had to be his favorite sweater you think bitterly as you get lost in stitching the fabric back together. Poor Hyuck having to deal with this. You wonder why he doesn’t fight back. Throw a punch at that loser of a prep? You know Donghyuck well, you know he can take those jerks if he really wanted to. He used to get into fights all the time. He could easily win a one on one with those squares. Maybe it was because there was more than one boy surrounding Hyuk, making his life a living hell in the hallowed halls of your school? Or maybe it was because of the fact that he didn’t want to be known as the kid who fought back. 

You’re sure they would twist the narrative around too. A poor kid from the wrong side of the tracks beats up the more well off kids because he’s jealous, or comes from a bad home, or he is a troubled child. Which none of those were true. But now, you are convinced that that’s why he lets those jerks do whatever to him, adding a new bruise to color his body every day of the week just because they can. 

When you are done, you get up from your bed, signaling your friend to do the same. He tosses the sweater back over his white t-shirt, padding over to your mirror to see the wonderful work you’ve done with a smile. 

Here he was, running over to you again so you can put him back together Donghyuck thinks, looking at your handy work with a wide smile. He turns to you as he mouths a thank you before he heads out of your room for the night, not wanting to overstay his welcome. 

He’s just about to exit your room, crawl out of your window for the night as you wrap your arms around him for the evening. 

Donghyuck turns to you then, small smile washed from his lips as he stares you down with hard looking eyes. 

“It’s not fair,” you whisper into his sweater, holding back your tears as he continues watching you. “You should stick up for yourself, Hyuk. It’s not fair. You repeat, shuddering into his back. “You should be able to hit them back.” 

“I can’t give in.” He says softly, shaking his curly clad head, untangling his arms around you, moving to climb down the window and onto the branch.

You grab his wrist, tugging on his slightly. “Please.” You beg. “Please next time just defend yourself. For me. Defend yourself for my sake.” You plead. 

You miss the way his eyes blow wide, lips parted in shock as he hears the pain laced into every word of your voice. He remembers the way you flushed, looking away when Wong Yuhkei spoke to you, making him tighten his jaw in disdain. You would never look at him like that, like anything more than this poor loser that needs you so desperately to put him back together everything he’s confused or in distress. 

You could do better than him and would choose better than him every time. 

Donghyuck jerks his hand away from you, stammering out the window as fast as he can, not giving you as much as a second glance as he runs home. 

Fine, if you want him to hit back, he will. They want him to be bad? He’ll be their worst nightmare. He’s not worried what you think about him anymore. He’s going to take care of his bullies once and for all. And he knows just the people who can make that happen. 

—

The next few days passed in a blur until you find yourself stuck on Wednesday. 

Hyolyn is off on her new budding romance with Jeong Jaehyun, waving at you in his smoking hot convertible as they pass by after school. He seems like a nice guy, offering to drive a nobody like you home without any prompting from Hyolyn. Or maybe he felt sorry for you? He was on the team with Yukhei, maybe he felt like he needed to impress you in order for you to say yes to the dance with his friend. Either way, he has kind eyes and a relaxing smile that puts you at ease concerning your best gal pal. 

Speaking of Yukhei, he’s walked you home from school every day this week so far. He’s been nothing but himself which was refreshing for you, but it made you ponder what got into him last Friday when he walked you home. It’s almost crazy to you how after two almost rejections, he’s still remained around, unbothered by not securing a date to the dance with you. That meant either Yukhei was determined or stubborn and both traits had their advantages and disadvantages, you suppose. 

You sigh as you pause opening your locker, deep in thought as people whizz past you, school well and done for the day. Thank goodness. You wanted nothing more to do than to jump into your bathtub and pray for the weekend to come and take you away. 

Homecoming was this weekend though…Were you even going to go? You know you’d give the person plaguing your thoughts a definite answer. You haven’t seen hide nor hair of him since he climbed up into your window that night, nowhere to be found. You haven’t seen him at school, but you know he’s here, somewhere, 

You just know it. You just hope he’s staying out of trouble, wherever he may be. 

You open your loud metal locker finally, noticing a piece of paper fall out to the floor below you. Confused, you tilt your head, reaching down to retrieve the little note as you throw the rest of your unwanted books into the semi-organized locker. 

You remain crouched over, opening the note as you hear two boys pass by, saying freely, “Did you hear? Taeyong and that Donghyuk guy are going to get into it today?”

“Yeah, at the football fields right?” Snickers the second boy. 

“I can’t wait to watch that freak get his ass beat.” 

They laugh as they walk away, voices echoing through the almost empty hallway. 

You freeze. Blood running ice cold. The words on the note blurring together as you stand up and close your locker, your habit of turning the numbers dies right there. You have only one thought as you bolt toward the doors, needing to get to the football fields as quickly as you can. 

You have to find Hyuck. 

You have to protect him. 

You’ve never run so fast in a skirt in your life, racing to go find him, you don’t care what you look like right now. Your heart was beating so loud, your body moving at speeds your P.E. teacher Mr. Jeon would be proud of. Your breathing was labored and your feet burned as you continued on toward the football field, racing like thunder to try and see him. 

To try and stop him. 

You miss Yukhei trailing after you as he saw you sprinting out of the door with the look of fear etched into your face. A piece of paper on the floor by your locker that he reads to clue him in as to what was happening. DO NOT COME NO MATTER WHAT YOU HEAR. DO NOT COME. His eyes grow wide, looking up to where you were with alarm, taking off like a rocket to try and stop you from causing yourself harm. 

He didn’t know what was happening but he couldn’t stand the thought of something bad happening to you or the fact that you were hurtling yourself into the fire that was possibly a fight. He couldn’t see straight as he chases after you, worried that you would be hurt, or worse. He couldn’t let you go quite yet. Not when you haven’t given him a definite no. Not when there’s a girl like you that just exists in all your perfect glory. 

You make it to the football field, a sweaty, panting mess, your body was hot with worry but cold with unbridled fear, making you feel all sorts of clammy as you see boys clad in their crew neck sweaters jogging behind the metal bleachers. 

You stalk after them as quietly as you can, worry coloring your features as you slink behind the metal stands, just out of sight but still in earshot. They jeer and snicker about their rivals not showing up and for a moment you’re glad Donghyuck is nowhere to be found, that is until you hear a familiar voice whistle in the oncoming direction. 

Your stomach drops onto the pavement as you see Donghyuck, or you guess what you think is Donghyuck. Your eyes practically fall out of your face, your jaw dropping as you see what has become of your friend in such a short amount of time. 

Is that really… Donghyuck? 

He’s standing in black shiny motorcycle slacks, with a white t-shirt on, leather jacket adorning his upper body, while smoking a cigarette in between his perfect lips. His curly hair was slicked back with gel holding the sides of his locks away from his face, with one curly strand of hair out of place, decorating the center of his face. 

That smirk wasn’t new, but it was full of something you had never seen before: unbridled confidence. 

Donghyuck looked positively different, but not necessarily in a bad way. No, you kind liked the way he looked holding the white stick in his mouth, blowing on it so casually, walking with the most dangerous kids in school, the infamous gang, the Dreamies. Why, Donghyuck looked like a regular- 

“Greaser!” The leader of the preps calling and pointing to Donghyuck who was seemingly leading the charge of the leader clad kids. “You think just because you joined a gang doesn’t mean we won’t kick your ass still?” 

Donghyuck throws his cigarette down on the ground, sniffing it out with his black boot, rubbing it into the gravel with the tip of his shoe. “Bring it on, you pocket square.” 

Your eyes widen, feeling a cold sweat breaking out over your body as you realize they were about to fight each other and they were both out for blood.

Your heart soars and your body moves on your own, leaping into action, as you see the fists raise and the switchblades glimmer in the sunlight, being pulled from the pockets of the gang members and flipped open at lightning speed. You weren’t thinking - as usual - just running headfirst into the fire that was the fight that was erupting in front of you with a scream. 

Strong arms wrap around you, preventing you from stepping directly into the middle of the flight. He grunts but doesn’t say anything and you know it’s Wong Yukhei, hear to protect you and make sure you weren’t about to do anything stupid. 

Fists collide with flesh, sounds of pain ring out in the air as the fight happens around you. You wiggle in Yukhei’s hold, struggling to reach Donghyuck who was beating the snot out of Taeyong, look of determination blazing in his eyes as he punches the prep clean in the jaw. 

“We have to go, Y/n ” Yukhei whispers gently to you while you thrash in his strong arms, unable to break his hold. 

When you told him you wanted him to stand up for himself, joining a gang wasn’t really what you had in mind. You simply wanted him to be more confident, tell those prep assholes a thing or two. You don’t know what’s gotten into him as he’s on the ground wrestling with the leader of said jerks. You wanted to jump in and piece him back together like you usually do. 

Donghyuck.. why are you doing this? 

Tears leave your eyes as Yukhei drags you away from the nasty, bloody sight while a bunch of male teachers flood the pavement, trying to break them up. You stop moving around, watching as they pull Donghyuck off of Taeyong. A trickle of blood leaves his mouth and you seriously want to vomit, locking eyes with him across the pavement, silently communicating to him that he messed up. 

Royally. 

You miss the eyes of the leader of the preps on you too as they are escorted back into the school building for punishment - most likely detention. 

Yukhei walks you home silently after this whole ordeal, not even whispering anything the whole time you are together. You know that he knows you are upset, distraught by the quick fight you just saw. It’s quiet except for your shoes crunching underfoot or the occasional car that passes by. 

It gave you time to think about your life and the decisions that needed to be made. 

Donghyuk has really taken your words to heart, going above and beyond what you had asked him to do, which made you mad. You didn’t want this kid to hurt himself. You wanted him to be okay, but stand up for himself. You suppose that he thinks this is the only way to assert himself or something. 

Boys are beyond dumb. 

Yukhei walks you up to your cement porch, giving a wry smile before turning on his heel. He doesn’t ask you why you were about to jump into the fray. You knew that he knows who Donghyuk was to you. He looks so forlorn and you can’t blame him. Yukhei was trying his best to win a losing battle with you. 

“Yukhei!” You reach out, grabbing the back of his shirt, heart aching with what you were about to do next.

He turns around with that same sad smile gracing his lips, warm eyes looking at you as if you were the sun. Yukhei wasn’t a bad guy, no. You were for stringing him along like you felt like you were. Just because he was nice to you know you know he didn’t have to entertain him, but Yukhei deserves some sort of answer from you. 

“I’ll go.” You confirm to him with a polite smile of your own. He lights up like you’ve told him he’s won a hundred bucks. “I’ll go with you to homecoming.” 

-

Friday night rolls around and you find yourself being driven to the dance by Yukhei’s older brother Kun in his brand new convertible. 

You are in your most frilly, poofy, adorned purple dress with matching flowers from Yukhei in your lap as the town passes by in a blur, just like your week. You don’t mind Yukhei, no not at all, but your mind has been on your male best friend-turned-greaser. You haven’t seen Donghyuk nor have you seen any of the preppy rich kids that have been tormenting him and you hope that he doesn’t get himself into any more trouble. 

You feel all kinds of hot as Yukhei looks at you, helping you out of his brother’s vehicle, talking about when he’ll be back to drive you home. He really was good looking and charming. Still, there was something about him that made you not want to give into him entirely yet. 

“Y/n!” Comes the familiar voice of a certain brunette you know. Spinning around on your heel, you face your beloved best girl friend. “Y/n! Hi!” Hyolyn steps out of Jaehyun’s red hot car, smiling at you with excitement coloring her beautiful face. “Y/n, I’m so excited to see you!” She straightens her light blue dress as she steps out from the 

“I’m going to park the car!” Jaehyun calls to Hyolyn who waves at him as he finds a spot in the parking lot by the school gym. 

“Hello Hyolyn,” Yukhei addresses her as you all wait for her date to return. “You look lovely.” 

And for once, Hyolyn doesn’t have a flirtatious comment to send back to someone. She flushed and shuffles her feet, not wanting to look at him in the slightest. You roll your eyes with a smile, knowing that she was better suited for your date than you were. Maybe your group could switch dates for a dance or something. You’ll have to try and make it work for her sake as Jaehyun greets the group with a wide smile. 

“Shall we go in?” The handsome prince of the school asks everyone as he holds out an arm for Hyolyn and Yukhei an arm for yourself with a soft grin on his beautiful features. 

Oh boy, you think as you enter into the decorated gym, you were in for a long night. 

-

Halfway into the shindig, you all are sweaty and tuckered out, sitting down at your table where your flowers are located, huffing and puffing from grooving your bodies to the music. Admittedly, Yukhei and Jaehyun were both better dancers than Hyolyn and yourself combined. 

“We are going to get some water, you ladies want some?” Jawhyun asks while you nod your head quickly, baby hairs sticking to your hairline with your sweat, panting from trying to keep up doing the mashed potato with Yukhei - which, of course, you fail. 

A sudden urge to use the bathroom hits you hard and you excuse yourself from Hyolyn and the rest of Yukhei’s football friends to go use the bathroom as quickly as you possibly can, hoping you can spring your master plan of having Yukhei and Hyolyn fall madly in love with each other this evening. 

You weren’t the only one with an agenda tonight. 

As you walk by the last table before the hallway Mark Lee elbows Nakamoto Yuta in the ribs who then silently signals the rest of the preps that you were on the move and separated from your group. 

Perfect Lee Taeyong thinks as he discreetly stands, smoothing out his nice dress shirt as all the male’s trail behind him, leaving their dates at the table, slipping out of the gym as you head into the bathroom. 

You fluff out your dress out around you as you head back to the gym, bladder relieved and your stamina coming back to you. You mentally prepare to challenge Jaehyun to a dance so Yukhei and Hyolyn would hopefully be forced to dance together and then boom! Magic!

You snicker to yourself in your head with a triumphant smile plastered on your lips, not paying attention to your surroundings as several pairs of hands grab you from behind. 

Your sockets expand in the sudden shock that rockets through your stunned body. 

They hold your arms down, they cover your mouth and eyes as they drag you down the hallowed halls of the school. You try and kick and scream as best you can to escape whoever was doing this to you. You thrash around, mentally chastising yourself that you spent so much time trying to outperform the boys in the group with your flailing around you call dancing. 

Why are you so competitive? 

They all laugh and snigger to themselves, voices coated in clear distaste for you. For whatever reason? You haven’t the slightest clue.

You lose your shoe as you wiggle around in your kidnapper’s tight grip. One of their hands slips from you as you hear the doors to the outside of the school open up. You use this as an opportunity to scream at the top of your lungs, trying to alert someone that you were in trouble, being dragged away to an unknown destination. 

“No one is around to hear you, sweetheart.” Comes the sneer of a voice that is Lee Taeyong. 

You panic as a hand covers your mouth again, muffling your screams of terror. 

In that exact moment, however, Donghyuck and his new literal gang of friends enter the school building, ready to crash the party. He hears a scream while everyone is busy doing a line dance inside the gym. 

His heart throbs in worry, thinking it could be your voice, but not knowing for sure or not. He questions the noise as he doesn’t hear anything anymore, brow knitted in concern as he walks to the empty hallway. Donghyuck signals his friends to follow him, smelling traces of the heavy cologne those square assholes wear. 

He sees it then, your shoe in the middle of the flooring, the prettiest shoe you own in your collection of three. 

A giant raging fire erupts inside of his body, his nerves exploding in anger, jaw clenching as he hears someone scream in the distance again. 

It’s you. They’ve taken you. 

“It might be a trap.” Lee Jeno, the leader of the Dreamies says grabbing Donghyuck’s shoulder before he bolts. 

“I have to get my girl.” He says and Jeno nods taking off like leather-clad rockets toward the back of the school. 

“Watch your mouth, dirty tramp.” Taeyong spits at you, slapping you clean across the face, malice coated in his tone. Your face moves from the collision, moving the other way as his skin connects to yours. Your eyes well with tears and your cheek stings from the impact of his palm, not being able to defend yourself, tied up against the bleachers behind the football fields.

Gosh, what a state you are in. 

They used pieces of fabric from your poofy party dress to bind your feet and ankles to the bleachers, your energy was exasperated from the struggle you put up in the few previous minutes you find yourself in this situation. 

Your lip trembles from being handled so roughly, your makeup now a mess because of the mascara marks that make trails of black in their wake down your face. You didn’t know how you were going to get out of this one. 

You had simply asked why they had captured you and tied you up to the heavy metal bleachers in the middle of homecoming. Your brain jumps to the worst possible scenario, that they wanted to take advantage of you for whatever reason, get their kicks with your body. But that made no sense, they had dates, some of them even their beloved girlfriends they were going steady with so why would they try and pluck off little old you for such a thing? 

“Why am I here?” You ask again with worry coloring your tone. You look up to the menacing assortment of boys and wonder what the issue really was. Why you? What’s the point? 

“You are bait, you whore.” 

The leader of these jerks raises his fist to you and you can’t help but wince. His posé of friends all snicker, watching you quiver with the threat that he was going to strike you again. You shudder, body bracing for the impact from his hand. 

Before he can connect his skin to yours, however, he is stopped midair. 

“I didn’t think you’d be this dumb,” the familiar soft voice you know well floats in above you, smirk laced in his words, “trying to fight me twice in a week.” 

Your messed up face turns upward to see your friend and savior, Lee Donghyuck, holding your attacker’s fist with one hand like it was nothing. 

It was silence from either side of the boys, no one making a move before their cherished leaders do. Jeno has his switchblade out and at the ready, fully prepared to cut someone if they get too close to him. 

They are in a stalemate for now. 

Donghyuck blows smoke at the back of Taeyong’s head before throwing his cigarette on the ground. His amber eyes flicker to yours: asking if you were okay if you were hurt or in pain. You can’t help the way your eyes find Taeyong’s hard face then look back to your friend’s face quickly, alerting Donghyuck that he did, in fact, hurt you. 

“Now, it’s more than personal.” Donghyuck sneers, placing Taeyong in a chokehold. 

The boys around you erupt into fistfights, knife fights and everything in between, screaming at each other all the while, trying to kick the snot out of the other before the other could land a clean blow. 

You avert your gaze, cringing for the square as Park Jisung delivers a perfect undercut to Johnny Suh, who howls in pain as he grabs his chin, no doubt having bitten his tongue during the whole process. 

You watch on as the boys in leather jackets throw punch after deadly punch. Gosh, these Dreamies were scrappy fellows weren’t they? You have to remind yourself to stay on their good side or you fear something rotten would happen to yourself. 

Taeyong roars as he tries to punch Donghyuck in the stomach, which he easily dodges, not worried in the slightest about this arrogant jerk of a guy any further, his confidence is soaring being able to strike and defend against his attacker for most of his teenage years. You were cheering Hyuck on, yet slightly terrified what would happen to everyone at the same time.

It continues on like this for a while, one boy lying on the ground moaning in pain, other boys’ faces are bloody, the red running or split lips or noses. Grunts and collisions of flesh under feet and hands are heard. You manage to wiggle out of your wrist restraints after so much struggling from you, shuffling out of the ripped shreds from your dress as you go to untie your feet you hear shouting in the distance. 

“Teachers!” Screams Lee Jeno. 

Everyone pauses what they are doing momentarily from they go wide-eyed and spring into action. Boys help the other up, running away together under the cover of night as you struggle to get your ankle ties off yourself. Your poor dress was a mess. Sorry, Mom, you think as Hyuck, your savior, comes to help you out of the scraps of fabric that hold you to the metal bleachers. 

“Run!” Taeyong shouts at his crew with fearful eyes, taking off like a rocket to escape the clutches of the teachers.

“I got you.” He helps you up as the teachers approach, screaming their heads off about detention in the distance. Donghyuck smirks down to you, giving you his signature lip curl and you want to faint on sight. One perfect curly piece of hair hangs down from his locks, decorating his forehead, the rest still slicked back into place as he grabs your hand and proceeds to run the opposite direction the teachers were running from. “Let’s go!” He chuckles as he drags you behind him.

Donghyuck and yourself run as fast as you possibly could, the chilly air from the night stinging your eyes as he guides you to somewhere unknown. You stumble behind him as he leads you in the dark, across the football fields and the parking lot. Once you both deem it safe, you stop and place your hands on your knees, huffing and puffing from seemingly running for your lives on homecoming night. 

There’s hardly a scratch on him you notice once you catch your breath. He’s come out looking better, with a glow around him, as if he was a different person from all of this. You didn’t like the violence and the knives and the smoking, but, Donghyuck certainly fit this bad boy role well. Gosh, he was so good looking…

“Do I got something on my face?” He asks you, catching you staring and you flush.

“N-No…” You turn your head the other direction, seeing Yukhei holding hands with Hyolyn far in the distance, both of them excitedly chattering on about everything and nothing like they both love to do. Jaehyun follows with another popular girl behind them, one you could have sworn was Taeyong’s date but you weren’t certain. 

“Then what’s wrong?” He asks, reaching for your hand. 

You whip around to face him, brows knotting in thought. “Everything.”

He opens his mouth to say something but promptly closes it after flickering his gaze over your pupils several times. He hangs his head, dropping his cocky behavior you know and love him for. “I’m sorry.” He realizes a shaky breath, not looking up from when he says this. “I just thought of the only way I could get them to leave me alone once and for all was to join the Dreamies.” He continues solemnly. “I didn’t mean for you to get hurt or see us fight…”

“Twice.” You snort, shaking your head a little. 

He looks up at you then, a wry smile on his lips. 

You jerk him closer with your hand entwined in his and his eyes blow wide, not understanding what you are doing. You stand on your tiptoes, tilting your head as you inch up to his face. He searches your eyes again, his own flickering over and over your irises. You lean in close and you swear he gulps, your own heart about to explode with what you are about to do next. 

“You are bad, Hyuck.” You hover your lips over his and feel his warm body heat engulf you. “And you know…I kinda like it.”

He molds your lips to him with a gentle kiss, wrapping his arms around you and holding you there with what feels like an eternity.

And that’s exactly where you want to stay - like this, with him, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
